


Monthly Reports

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Dominant Hux, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, mild exhibitionism, mild possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren's tantrums are expensive, and those extra expenses always complicate Hux's paperwork. Rebalancing the budget takes time, time that could be better spent doing something useful. So, of course, he devises a punishment for Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Reports

_I’ll have to procure twenty thousand more units if we’re to complete the project on time, but the price remains higher than ideal. Perhaps I should send a negotiation party…_ Hux mused to himself, seated at his desk while working on finishing his end of month reports. Tasks such as balancing budgets, deciding which requests to grant and which to refuse, and dealing with what exactly should be moving where within a given amount of time were as pleasant as pulling out one’s own hair to most at or near his rank, but Hux truly didn’t mind it. There was a certain satisfaction to be had from completing it all and ensuring the Order was working like the well-oiled machine the name implied to be. That said, he did have to deal with certain… _complications_ that others didn’t, extraneous expenses at the hands of a certain _someone_ that impeded the entire process. But even so, the appeal remained.

A muffled noise from under the desk caught Hux’s attention, and he deigned to peek down and see what the fuss was about. Large, dark eyes were looking up at him beseechingly, but any requests Kylo Ren may have had remained unvoiced. After all, it must have been quite hard to speak with his pretty lips wrapped around the base of Hux’s soft cock.

“Is there something you want, Ren?” Hux asked disinterestedly, as if just remembering Ren was even there.

The reply was another muffled noise, Ren shifting slightly, but he didn’t pull himself off Hux’s cock. The Knight was on his knees, naked save for the rope keeping his hands behind his back; it was a lovely contrast to Hux’s attire, still fully dressed and presentable save for his undone fly and the moisture gathering on his pants from Ren’s drool. Looking down further, he noted Ren’s erection had not flagged at all even after doing nothing but kneeling there for longer than Hux cared to figure out. Ren getting off on being degraded and used was certainly no secret, but Hux was mildly surprised to see that it extended this far.

“If you’re trying to tell me to hurry up, then maybe you should have thought about that _before_ you decided to wreck so much expensive equipment on my ship,” Hux said coolly. “It only takes me this long because I have to make up for all the expenses you insist on creating. Snoke doesn’t provide the Order with a ‘Kylo Ren Tantrum Budget’, you know.”

Ren’s eyes flashed and he huffed through his nose, but still, he did not move. That was good. This was a punishment, and Hux expected him to take it well. Ren was shockingly obedient in these situations and Hux was quite pleased he was the only one who knew just how pliant Ren could be under the right care. Hux’s care.

“Stop fussing, pet,” Hux said, reaching down to stroke Ren’s absurdly soft hair. “The more you interrupt me, the longer this will take.”

Ren huffed again, but stilled, calmed by the gentle touch. Hux took his hand back, focusing on the reports again. Next on the list were requisitions for supplies and personnel, about half of which would have to be adjusted or outright refused. About fifteen minutes passed, and then Hux felt the warmth around his cock begin to shift as Ren’s tongue slid along his shaft.

Hux brought extremely unsexy thoughts to his mind, willing his cock to stay mostly soft. He’d brought himself off earlier, before calling for Ren, in the hopes of resisting getting hard too early. The point of this was not pleasure; it was _patience_. Patience and time. If Ren was going to waste Hux’s time by complicating this part of his job, then Ren would suffer the same. He would stay there, let himself be used and do nothing but hold Hux’s cock in his mouth, and he would damn well do it obediently.

Fisting a hand in Ren’s hair, Hux pulled to tilt Ren’s face higher, glaring down. The look in Ren’s eyes was more mischievous than repentant, punctuated by another slide of tongue. Hux tugged on the hair in his fist again.

“No,” he said firmly. “Stop moving. Sucking me off is not your punishment. Keeping my cock warm like the slut you are while you wait for me to finish my work is.”

Ren glared back and pulled away just long enough to swallow, a task that was too difficult around the cock in his mouth, and then he was back in position and still again. Hux had almost scolded him for pulling away, but allowed it, holding Ren’s gaze for a moment longer before returning to the reports. Once he was done with the requisitions, it would be simpler. That was the most tedious part of this process.

Hux managed to get through most all of the requisitions before he felt Ren moving again, that wicked tongue wiggling around once more. He glared down at Ren, quickly fisting a hand in that soft hair again and yanking _hard_. Ren responded with a muffled whimper.

“What did I say?” Hux’s voice was commanding, the tone allowing no room for arguments. “Stop. Moving.”

Ren, still, seemed to resist. He didn’t move, but the expression in those eyes told Hux all he needed to know. Ren was not sorry.

“Do you want to come at all tonight?” Hux asked, deciding to change tactics. “Because, I assure you, if you keep that up, you won’t be getting anything from me.”

Ren’s eyes widened, and then narrowed in a more potent glare. Appealing to Ren’s own lust was often the most effective way to get him to behave. Ren’s expression shifted again, and now Hux was sure the Knight would obey.

“Glad we understand each other.” Hux turned back to the reports then, intent on finishing everything with no more interruptions. “Now be a good boy and wait for me to finish.”

Hux knew he wasn’t completely soft after that – not half-hard yet either, though – but that really wasn’t a problem. If anything, it would make Ren’s job just a bit more challenging. Good. It was better that way, anyways.

The requisitions went by without another interruption, and Hux had moved on to reviewing the last of the reports submitted to him, failing to keep his mind from wandering. Truthfully, Hux was enjoying this more than he expected. To wield such complete power over someone like Ren was always intoxicating. Surely no one would ever believe he was able to turn the galaxy’s most feared Force-user into his personal cockwarmer for the night, and yet that’s exactly what he’d done. The physical sensation of it, that soft, wet, warmth around his not-quite-soft cock was pleasant as well, even if an unmoving mouth wasn’t particularly arousing.

Hux stopped himself, then, realizing that the situation was turning him on more than he wanted at that particular moment, and focused on reading the reports. He took his time, reading each word with particular interest. Even as he reached the final batch, Hux wasn’t quite ready to be finished yet.

The last report was one of Mitaka’s, and there was one part that was worded a bit strangely. Being the diligent General Hux was, he always requested clarification for such cases. He’d already sent a few messages out for that exact purpose, needing to be absolutely sure he knew everything that went on within his own ship. But a much more delicious idea popped into Hux’s mind, and his finger was on the video comm button before he’d even thought it all the way through.

Hux glanced down at Ren as the tell-tale sound of an outgoing call played, noting the shock and hunger in Ren’s eyes. He barely resisted a smirk, looking back up at the screen of his datapad just in time for Mitaka to answer. The Lieutenant saluted and greeted Hux with a ‘Sir?’, his usual nervousness already showing.

“At ease, Lieutenant,” Hux answered. “I require some clarification on one of the reports you submitted…”

Hux let the call go on longer than it needed to. Mitaka had always had a habit of rambling far too much – clearly a nervous tic – and Hux, for once, made absolutely no attempts to rein him in. The General had never considered himself much of an exhibitionist, but this, the knowledge of Ren underneath his desk as Hux held a full conversation on video as if nothing was out of the ordinary was incredibly appealing. He could already feel himself getting harder within Ren’s mouth.

And to make it all that much sweeter, Hux swore he could _feel_ Ren’s arousal and impatience radiating off him with every word Mitaka spoke. Actually, he probably could. Ren had a tendency to start projecting his eagerness whenever Hux made him wait. Little did he realize, of course, that knowing exactly how desperate Ren was only made denying him that much more enticing.

The warmth around Hux’s cock shifted a touch, likely Ren attempting to deal with Hux filling his mouth more, and Hux finally started directing the call to a close. He’d gotten the answers he needed and was now unable to ignore the desire flooding through his senses. It was only his iron grip of self-control that kept Hux from thrusting up into Ren’s mouth, video call be damned.

“Alright, Lieutenant,” Hux said, raising a hand and efficiently cutting Mitaka off before the next ramble could begin. “That’s all I needed. You’re dismissed.”

He ended the call immediately after, took a deep breath in an attempt to control himself, and then looked down at Ren, still obediently between his legs with his lips stretched wide.

“Did you enjoy that, pet?” Hux asked, unable to help smirking when Ren made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a muffled moan.

“What do you think I should do now? I still have messages that need answering…” Hux drawled, and Ren’s desperate whine was clear even with a cock in his mouth.

“Or would you rather I fuck your throat?” He asked, grabbing Ren by the hair and pulling him off. “Is that what you want?”

Ren swallowed heavily; his lips and chin were shiny and slick. Hux allowed himself to soak up the rest of the Knight’s appearance. His own drool had spilled down to his chest, glistening and making him look utterly debauched. His cock must have been painfully hard if the red flush was anything to go by, and a puddle of precome had collected on the floor between Ren’s legs. Ren moaned wantonly, looking up at Hux with hungry eyes.

“Ah, ah. Is that how you ask for me?”

Ren still had the sense of mind to glare, it appeared, and his mouth seemed to have difficulty forming words – or perhaps it was just these words. Getting Ren to beg wasn’t hard, but getting him to give voice to the specific acts he wanted still proved to be a challenge. Even when those acts were already all but decided by Hux’s desires.

“Please,” he said thickly, and that beautiful syllable never failed to light Hux’s blood on fire, “fuck my throat.”

“As you wish.” It was all Hux said before he pushed Ren down fully to the base of his cock.

He still wasn’t quite fully hard, but that delicious heat and just the beginnings of tightness around the head of his cock were getting him there fast. Ren moaned again, the vibrations reverberating around Hux’s shaft, causing Hux to gasp. He buried his other hand in Ren’s hair with the first and pulled Ren’s head all the way back and then down again. Hux had to bite his lip to resist a moan when Ren’s throat convulsed in a barely fought-off gag.

Ren was staring at him with those big, dark eyes, and Hux couldn’t break eye contact even to stare at his cock sliding through Ren’s plush lips. Hux continued to move Ren’s head to his whims, up and down, all the way each time, savouring each slide of tongue Ren gave along the way. His pace was steady, not slow but not brutal, not yet. That would come soon enough. He pulled Ren down again and held him, Ren’s large nose buried in the front of his uniform, his throat spasming again and pulling a moan from Hux’s lips.

He pulled Ren back up just enough for the Knight to breathe, relishing in the wetness now gathering in his eyes. Hux then slid forward in his chair, adjusting the angle so he could thrust into Ren’s mouth. He kept the pace the same, thrusting his hips and pulling Ren by the hair to meet each one, spurred on by the wet, filthy noises coming from Ren’s mouth. Soon it was just too much, Ren’s hot, tight throat too enticing to resist, and Hux couldn’t hold himself back anymore, fucking Ren’s face proper.

“Fuck, you’re lovely,” Hux said, as Ren closed his eyes against the onslaught. “Such a talented mouth. You’re perfect like this.”

Tears were spilling down the Knight’s cheeks from the rough treatment and there was more spit dripping down his chin and onto the floor, but Ren simply held his mouth open and let Hux take his pleasure. Hux’s pace was unforgiving now, the sounds of flesh slapping wetly filling the room, and it was getting harder to remember to let Ren up enough to breathe with the pleasure tingling down his spine. He pulled Ren down once more while pushing his hips up, holding Ren’s head against his pelvis until he heard a choking noise. Hux reluctantly pulled him up again, letting Ren take heaving breaths.

“I’m close,” he said, his voice sounding a touch desperate to his own ears. “Deep breath, pet.”

Ren obeyed, taking Hux’s cock back in his mouth even before he was encouraged. Hux took the hint and slammed back into Ren’s throat, his thrusts getting shallower as his orgasm approached. Ren’s eyes were screwed shut, still leaking tears, mouth open and pliant as Hux fucked into it with abandon. He knew, in some corner of his mind that wasn’t occupied with the overwhelming pleasure, that Ren could kill him with nothing but a thought. Yet he gave himself willingly, let Hux do things like this to him and relished in every second of it. Ren was _his_ , and only his, by his own volition.

The thought had Hux coming unexpectedly, holding Ren down one final time and filling his waiting throat. He usually preferred to finish on Ren’s face, painting those already beautiful features with his spend, but this was somehow better this time. Hux’s hands dropped to his sides and Ren slid slowly off his cock, sucking gently the whole way and milking him dry of every last drop.

Ren was looking up at Hux, his expression screaming with want as he swallowed the last of Hux’s cum. He was a wreck; chest heaving, covered in tears and spit, face and neck flushed red, and yet Hux still found him lovely. He wanted to spend more time appreciated the submissive display, Ren in such a condition, still unmoving and unsatisfied, but even he couldn’t keep Ren waiting any longer.

“Come now, pet,” Hux cooed, pushing his chair back and gesturing to his lap. “You’ve been such a good boy. Let me give you what you need.”

Ren’s shuddered visibly at the praise, crawling out from under the desk with difficulty since his hands were still bound. His knees must have been aching, and Hux momentarily wondered if he’d taken this too far, but then Ren was clambering into his lap without assistance and rutting against his clothed thigh like his life depended on it.

It had been Hux’s plan to get Ren off himself, with his hands, but Ren was bucking desperately against him, chasing friction, and Hux couldn’t have gotten a hold on Ren if he’d tried. Ren’s head had fallen to his shoulder, and the groans and soft whimpers that spilled from Ren’s lips were muffled into Hux’s uniform as he worked himself against Hux, needy and frantic. So Hux just watched, murmuring praise and endearments, petting Ren’s tousled hair in the way he knew he liked.

A wet kiss planted to Ren’s neck, permission whispered in his ear, and he was crying out, bucking harder until he came all over Hux’s uniform. Hux couldn’t help a grimace at the mess, but it wasn’t as if the crotch of his trousers wasn’t already soaked in spit. So instead he continued petting Ren’s hair as Ren worked himself through his orgasm, finally collapsing on Hux, panting heavily.

Hux let his hands slide down, around Ren, and untied his wrists, rubbing at the abused skin. Once he was satisfied with that, he wrapped his arms around Ren, holding him close and letting the Knight come down from the experience. He’d have to get Ren water soon, his throat must have been aching, but they both seemed too content to move. Hux planted soft kisses on Ren’s neck and shoulder, the easiest places to reach, and allowed the moment to linger.

When Ren finally pulled his face up, partially dry now thanks to Hux’s uniform, Hux planted a light kiss to his lips before breaking the silence. “Maybe you’ll remember this the next time you want to destroy something on my ship, hm?”

“Yes, General,” Ren answered, and oh, yes, his voice was thoroughly wrecked indeed.

“Good,” Hux said, stroking up and down Ren’s back.

Then Hux was prodding Ren up, helping him walk on unsteady legs to the bed, and telling him to stay while Hux peeled off his ruined uniform. He went and grabbed Ren some water, which the Knight downed greedily. Hux joined him in the bed, letting Ren wrap around him and settle in. Hux commanded the lights off and allowed himself to drift. Right before he fell asleep, Ren mumbled something unintelligible.

“Hm?” Hux asked drowsily.

“I know that was supposed to be a punishment,” Ren paused, his voice quiet, almost shy in the darkness, “but I really wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Hux couldn’t help a huffed out laugh. Of course. He should’ve known Ren would enjoy that a little too much.

“Alright,” Hux said, still barely fighting off sleep. “But next time, it only happens if you’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) too


End file.
